In forming a power distribution system it is necessary to provide means for a hot line carrying power to the required load and a return line to the power source. A plurality of interconnections are typically required on a power distribution system for an integrated circuit logic system. There are connections between the power supply and bus bar, bus bar and a mother board, mother board and the daughter board, and connections between the daughter board and the socket in which chips are usually mounted and a connection between the socket and an actual integrated circuit. For each point of interconnection in the line going from the hot terminal to the load there is another point of interconnection to complete the return line of the circuit. Furthermore, in many integrated circuit systems there can be no more than 250 millivolts of drop in the voltage at each load. In addition, some logic systems require multiple voltage power distribution systems. These systems, therefore, require electrical connectors or contacts that will minimize voltage drops as the load is placed on the system.
To help increase the operating speed, power distribution systems are often designed to use a laminated bus-bar wherein the hot and return conductors are placed in close proximity separated by a thin insulative layer. One problem associated with laminated bus bars, however, is the inability to use standard two sided receptacle contacts to interconnect the laminated bus bar with another or to terminate to the laminated bus bar since a standard contact will electrically short the outer most conductive layers of the bus bar. Typically interconnections to laminated bus bars are made by providing the bus bar layers with tabs that extend outwardly from the various layers to which a wire or contact may be bolted to one voltage or layer. Since the wide bus bars are good conductors of heat as well as electricity, it is extremely difficult to achieve effective connections to the bus bar by soldering techniques. It is desirable to have a separate means for connecting to the laminated bus bar system that retains the "pluggability" of the system.